Itadakimasu
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: A challenge from a livejournal, lots of snuggling and strangeness and as always with me SASUNARU! Woot!


**Title**: Itadakimasu 

**Rating**: Maybe PG-13 or above? I dunno actually XD

**Author**: Aurian! (Aka: sasunaruai, DOA, ded, etc.)

**Challenge rules!**

**Fic must include**:

SasuxNaru

Pocky

Fire

The phrase, "Only if you do a strip tease in front of the whole damn rookie nine"

and strange use of Kage Busin no Justu

**Fic must NOT include**:

SakuXSasu

The words "Orange" or "Blonde" (Be creative! )

Drama or Angst

or flying monkies

* * *

Sasuke smiled serenely as he breathed in a relaxed breath, Sasuke was completely exhausted. Then again, Naruto probably was too, they had been sent on a mission with team 10 which turned out to be a survival mission. Basically a fancy name for kicking their new genins out of Konoha to make sure they didn't die when alone. Sasuke had loathed the mission at first, nothing inane babble from the other genins and Hinata drooling over Naruto. Last night he'd finally decided to take his anger out on his boyfriend, they had been at it all night.

The Uchiha pulled Naruto into his chest and curled around the boys back, honestly he knew that Naruto had no interest in anyone in the opposite sex, but it didn't stop him from getting jealous and sadistic. At least in Naruto's words. Naruto sat up a little and reached for his bag, dragging out a package of strawberry pocky and laying back down.

"You know Sasuke, you don't have to be so rough, it wasn't like I was jumping into Hinata's tent or anything."

Sasuke shrugged against his boyfriend, "So? You know you like it, you came every time."

Naruto's cheeks turned slightly pink and Sasuke smirked tightening his hold, it never failed to amaze him how well he and Naruto fit when they lay together. He had thought at least 10 dozen times that Naruto had been made just for him, he would never tell the boy that of course, but he still thought it to be true. He watched smirking as Naruto sucked on a pocky stick, Sasuke was getting ideas again and let the boy know by sliding his hands down to Naruto's hips.

"Sa-sasuke! We can't, we have to leave the tent sometime or they are going to think we died!"

Sasuke smirked, "Well I am fine with us continuing out at the campfire"  
Naruto blushed all the way to his neck and Sasuke chuckled darkly, softly kissing the boys exposed shoulder. Actually Naruto had a point, not only had they been in the tent having lots and lots of really great sex (again, at least in Sasuke's opinion) but they had also been in the tent all morning, recovering. It was almost 11 and he was sure the others were up and searching for food, the had been forbidden to bring anything to eat or drink and weren't even supposed to have tents, but Sasuke wasn't giving up his chance to be alone with Naruto.

"That's not what I meant baka..."

The raven-haired boy nodded, "I figured. Then how about we just leave the tent open and let them know how busy we actually are?"

Naruto blushed worse and swung at Sasuke's head, the Uchiha dodged, "Okay, only if you do a strip tease in front of the whole damn rookie nine."

Sasuke scoffed and leaned over Naruto, taking the pocky from his hands as he leaned over him.

"Then stop complaining and let me enjoy you a little more, Naru-chan." Naruto went to yell at him from the nickname but Sasuke spoke again, "Itadakimasu."

Naruto blushed as Sasuke leaned in, closing him mouth over the pocky stick in the boys mouth and sealing their lips. Shining blue eyes slowly glazed and closed while Sasuke searched Naruto's mouth with his. The delicious taste that was Naruto mixed with the pocky and Sasuke, for once, wasn't disgusted with the sweet taste. Biting the stick in half he pulled away and smiled down at Naruto, the smaller boy was bright red again.

"Gotsosusama." Naruto's blush extended passed his neck that time.

"Even your neck is turning red, Naruto." Sasuke smirked and lifted the sleeping bag, looking down. "I wonder if its pink all the way down there?"

Naruto pushed up Sasuke's chin with the heel of his hand and glared, "You pervert!"

The Uchiha laughed again gently taking the hand away and kissing Naruto's palm while settling himself on the boy.

"Seriously Sasuke! I can't take another go!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes ignoring the protests, "We'll soon see."

Naruto glared and Sasuke watched, amusement shining in his coal eyes as Naruto made a familiar seal and called out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Poofs alerted him to the arrival of 5 other Naruto's in their tiny tent, Sasuke smirked knowing the outcome before it happened, but he let Naruto play it out anyways.

"Get him! Protect my butt! He's a pervert!"

As five Naruto started to launch themselves at him there were five cries of pain before the all collapsed. Naruto cursed and Sasuke laughed again as they all held their butts and cursed steadily.

"Shit! I forgot!"

The Uchiha smirked, "That's fine, now I have more Naruto's to play with, ne Naruto?"

Blue orbs widened in anger, "DON'T 'NE NARUTO?' ME BASTARD!"

Sasuke smiled predatorily, "Itadakimasu..."

**-Owari-**

tee-hee, okay I was in-between stories and written at 4 in the morning while watching mighty ducks XDD Ahhh, ain't life grand? X3


End file.
